


死亡能够带来什么

by YuWU



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: HE, M/M, 完结
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuWU/pseuds/YuWU
Summary: 响指过后，托尼发现手套还在，并听见了一个奇怪的声音。——痛苦的根源不是死亡，是分离。6k字一发完。一个奇怪的脑洞，文不对题。





	死亡能够带来什么

*

在听见那个声音之前，托尼始终被一团虚无包裹着。  
痛感消失是一瞬间的事，随即他感觉身体一轻，而后是疯狂的坠落，甚至有尖厉的风声刺痛耳膜。  
只是设想中落地时的巨大冲击没有出现，像有人突然给他加了副降落伞，重力不再起作用，虽然算不上晃晃悠悠地飘落，但总之，他停住了，在半空，或是在别的什么地方。托尼挣扎着睁开眼，处境没有丝毫改善。  
声音就是在这个时候出现的。  
无法判断来源，“你好，斯塔克。”  
这一切来得太过匆促，甚至没给托尼一些思考的余地。时间在记忆两头搭了架桥，上一秒他所能感受到的还是打响指时半边身体的撕裂痛楚——疼痛消失时他松了口气，死亡和解脱无非就是这样——下一秒便是在混沌里醒来，身体还在，意识还在，因此更加不合常理。  
他不知道称其为醒来是否合适。毕竟这个词只能用在活人身上，可他——  
“你死了，不用怀疑。”  
托尼大概有五秒钟的沉默。  
时间走得很慢，他以一个奇怪的状态被网在泥泞之中。“……那么我现在是什么？”他问。  
“值得尊敬的安东尼·斯塔克。”  
不合时宜的恭维让托尼皱起眉，因为这话于此时此地听来更像是一句讽刺。但仅此一句却也听不出什么特别的，他（或是她？）语气平板，嗓音普通，不耳熟也不陌生，放在人堆里绝挑不出来，这声线可能属于他开过发布会后懒得应付的记者，抑或是被救时对他诉说着感激的市民，甚至连性别都模糊，摸不着一点儿线索的现状令托尼有种前所未有的迷茫。  
“你叫醒我只为了夸上这么一句？”  
“当然不，不过我有足够的时间等你先开口。”  
几乎在话音落地的同时，浓雾渐渐消散，有光亮自四面八方涌进来，托尼因适应了长久的黑暗而不自觉地眯了眯眼，再睁眼时他看清了自己正站在一片空旷的湖面上，天水相映，如同站在两面镜子中央，有一种恍惚的不真实感。他被笼罩在柔和而温暖的光芒里，但光和声音一样难辨来处。像天堂。  
托尼同样看清了自己。  
手套还在，宝石缺了一颗，仍旧散着幽幽的光泽，托尼转了转手臂，光泽穿过半透明的身体直直撞进眼睛里。  
……他妈的他居然真成了鬼魂。  
研究了几十年量子力学的托尼·斯塔克居然能有幸亲眼见证自己变成鬼魂，这绝对是对他既定世界观的最大冲击。可是史蒂夫能在冰川里挨过七十年，那位常与他喝酒聊天的索尔居然真的是神，红薯样的糟老头子打一个响指就毁了半个宇宙，从他套上战甲以来这十年什么见鬼的事他未曾见过？去他妈的唯物主义。  
“你们这些米德加德人的想象力未免过于匮乏。”声音再次出现，带着毫不掩饰的轻蔑与调笑，“鬼是由不知真相的人捏造的，就像早年愚蠢的米德加德人居然给九大王国硬生生编了一套神话体系，但他们并不是神，他们只是与你们在同一宇宙。”  
“独立意识。米德加德人叫它灵魂——他们总是把最常见的东西套上神秘的壳子，其实毫无用处。”  
“每个人死后都会有独立意识？”  
“不。”  
“那为什么我有？”  
“因为你是值得尊敬的安东尼·斯塔克。”声音有些不耐烦。  
谈话就这样再次陷入僵局，托尼站在原地没动。事实上他也不需要动，身体是自己的，但前后左右的方位都不再有意义，他认为眼下的处境与虚无其实别无二致。  
托尼盯着消失的其中一颗宝石，忽然开口问：“是因为我使用了这个？”  
“无限宝石从不亏待英雄。”声音里带着一点骄傲。  
他哑然，不知道那一瞬间是动容更多还是荒谬更多。手套虚拢在光晕之上，他看着自己半透明的躯体，有种难以言说的疲惫感，这就是不亏待的做法？  
无限宝石从不亏待英雄。他不知怎么忽然忆起史蒂夫，这本来是毫无关联的两件事。可事实上，他从没有一刻忘记过这个人。它嵌在潜意识中无法拔除，是一个不必刻意提及的念头。当年西伯利亚的鲜血淋漓没能将史蒂夫从他心里割裂开来，死亡自然也不能。  
突如其来的想念令托尼再开口时有些低沉惆怅，“你究竟想说些什么？把我困在这里陪你解闷，还是看着我被耍的团团转很有意思。”  
“你会后悔的，米德加德人。”声音仍旧在耍弄他，毫无悔意，“如果你即将知道自己要面对的是什么，你会为自己的无礼和鲁莽而愧悔不已。”  
托尼不为所动。事实上他早就过了那个因一两句言语而情绪波动的阶段，早年的托尼斯塔克还在不在，他自己也不是很清楚。史蒂夫用爱给他包了个壳子，如今虽然壳子不在了，但他也懒得再去长出刺。  
“如果我提前知道打过响指之后会被你困在这儿进行这些毫无意义的对话，我宁愿死个痛快。”  
“年轻人，别赌气。其实谈话并不总是必要的，只是如果你能了解我长年累月的寂寞，就会理解我。好吧，聊天结束，我们切入正题。”这声音一直在说话，机制有点类似于贾维斯，四面环绕，不辨来源，只是没有铁甲——可贾维斯死了，托尼想起这点有些没来由的惆怅，星期五的声音也再听不见，这好姑娘对他说的最后一句话是“生命垂危”。  
“……认真听讲，年轻人。”声音对托尼不加掩饰的神游表达了不满。  
“看见你手上的无限手套了吗？”  
“宝石缺了一颗，对吧？”  
“因为它已经完成了你的一个愿望，回到他该回的地方去了。”  
“还有五个愿望可以实现。”  
“别那么看着我。让灭霸等人消失一半难道不是你的愿望？死亡只不过是附加价值，米德加德人无法驾驭六颗宝石的力量，这也是意料之中。”  
“总之，还有五个愿望，你尽可以考虑清楚。”  
托尼干脆地摇摇头说，“我不相信。因为我没有报酬可以给你。”  
“唔，牺牲就是报酬。就像我刚刚说的，无限宝石从不亏待英雄。”  
托尼可以百分之三百肯定这人说的都是疯话，但是——  
声音又出现了，它像是能读懂托尼在想什么，总是出现得如此及时而恰到好处，“常常有人说我是疯子，但我从来不在乎。需要好好考虑清楚的人是你，无限手套不会骗人，宝石也在，我大可不必编这样一套自负的理论来耍你，这对我毫无益处。你当然可以选择放弃这个机会，时间对我来说几乎不存在，用米德加德人的时间概念讲，我可以在这儿继续等个成百上千年，无限手套会等来它的下一个主人。安东尼·斯塔克，这宇宙每时每刻都在颠覆你所想。”  
托尼陷入长久的沉默。他盯着五颗颜色各异的宝石，神色难辨。

*

战争结束之后，联合政府在基地竖了一座石雕，用以纪念在战役中付出生命的复仇者和平民。  
纪念活动的一部分，国务卿说。这也是人之常情，这场针对整个地球及其生命的灭顶之灾能够拥有这样一个近乎完美的落幕，如何纪念都不为过。史蒂夫当然无法拒绝，他不想让所有人扫兴，于是那张史蒂夫·罗杰斯与总统在石雕基座下握手的照片占据了那一整周的头版头条，人们始终沉浸在哀伤与骄傲之中。  
但它从某种程度上来说其实是个糟糕透顶的主意。那座高大逼真的雕像就立在由大门进入主建筑的必经之路上，不能不说位置绝妙，既能日日提醒，又不便停留太久。尤其是在这个雨夜，史蒂夫单脚撑着摩托停靠在它旁边，犹豫片刻，从车上下来走了过去。他没有打伞，也没抬头，只是静静地站在那儿，末了抹了把脸。  
“晚上好，托尼。”他一只手静静放在底座上面，语气平淡，“我曾经答应过巴基不能放任自己长久沉浸在悲伤里，但是……但是我今天有些累。今天国庆日活动上那个小姑娘说她很感谢我们所做的一切，我几乎就要落荒而逃。这么久过去了，我还是没法正常面对人们的安慰。说什么都好，只是别安慰我。”  
他止住话头，没再继续说些别的，又摩挲了一下冰凉的大理石，指尖停留在那上面的刻字上，“纪念我们永远的英雄。”  
史蒂夫很快就从那儿离开。复仇者们陆陆续续回来了，每个人在经过时都会抬头稍作致意，而后走向灯火通明的大厅。今天是国庆日，也是史蒂夫的生日，虽然他一再表示不打算铺张，但他知道其实大家只是想借这个由头聚在一起，再拒绝反而显得不近人情。更何况他的确也很想念大家，那场战争结束之后复仇者联盟仍旧存在，只是与之相比，大部分冲突都算不上什么值得重视的事，更何况每个人都沉浸在劫后余生与挚爱重逢的喜悦里。克林特决定退休，布鲁斯则继续他在印度的隐居，复仇者们各有去处、分散在各地，只有史蒂夫选择留在纽约，作为精神领袖和支柱出席各大纪念活动。半年以来人始终聚不齐，因此这次聚会就显得更加与众不同。  
雨势虽然不大，但还是把史蒂夫淋了个湿透。他只好上楼冲了个澡，甚至又刮了胡子，重新换了件衣服，下到饭厅时复仇者们已经围着长桌坐好，三三两两举着杯聊天。  
气氛还不错，说实在的，大家照旧喝酒聊天，和彼此分享着没见过的时日里自己的经历，说到有趣处笑声几乎掀翻屋顶。一切如常，史蒂夫啜着杯酒，听见笑话还会给面子地笑笑，他想起托尔离开之前，他给了老友一个结结实实的拥抱，那时笑容也是真心实意的，他说，放心，一切如常。  
生日蛋糕是每个人凑了点钱买的，不大，但很精致。许愿时他听见底下有压抑着的抽泣声，不知道是谁，他也没说，只是笑着吹熄了蜡烛。没有人问他许了什么愿，这让他感到很轻松。  
后来大家都喝醉了，只剩他和索尔完全清醒着。神耸耸肩，“中庭人的酒对我来说算不上什么。”  
史蒂夫笑笑，尽职尽责地把人挨个儿送回房间，回来看见托尔仍旧抱着酒瓶躺在沙发上，津津有味地看着影碟机里的老电影。  
托尔招呼他，“喝一杯吗？”  
史蒂夫摇摇头，笑着走过来坐在他身边，“酒精对我来说实在是种浪费。”  
“我真遗憾，队长，你永远不知道醉是什么滋味。”索尔喝了一大口酒。  
“醉酒无益，我需要时刻保持清醒。”  
四下万籁俱寂，只有音箱里传来叽叽咕咕的对白，声音不大，听起来更像是催眠曲。但史蒂夫毫无困意，始终侧拄着头注视屏幕，光亮投在他脸上，显得明灭不定。  
“想跟我聊聊他吗？”索尔毫无预兆地开口。  
如此突兀，但史蒂夫却听懂了这没头没脑的一句话。他愣了愣，摇头笑笑，“看电影吧。对不起，托尔，我今天有些累。”  
托尔没再说话，揽过他的肩摇了摇，“生日快乐。”  
那天晚上他们真就只是看了一晚上电影，托尔在他身边一瓶接一瓶地豪饮，却没有再试图说些什么，史蒂夫感激他的沉默。后来神终于睡着了——是装睡，史蒂夫看得出来，因此更加感激——他从楼上拿了条毯子给他盖好，然后回到了自己的房间。  
桌面上的信纸和即将一泻而出的文字是他给自己准备的生日礼物。  
史蒂夫始终不习惯在别人面前谈起托尼，但他并不排斥其他人这么做，甚至算得上喜欢。他喜欢听别人用敬仰、怀念抑或喜爱的口吻提到那个名字，这意味着没有人忘记托尼·斯塔克，他并不是孤独一人。但有些记忆他无法与别人分享，那些只有他和托尼才拥有的、不足为外人道的经历，他们拥抱、亲吻、做爱，做一切情侣该做的事情；他们并肩战斗，一起回家，坐在屋顶上看满城灯火，做这颗星球的守护者。很少觉得孤独，因为托尼始终在他身边。  
他们曾经谈论过死亡，在某次稀松平常的行动过后，时间久远，史蒂夫已经不记得话题是怎么挑起来的了。死亡是难免的，他们对此心知肚明，托尼说万事万物皆有其道，或许这次谈话就是最后一次也说不准，你知道的，一旦有危险，我会冲上去，这和任何都无关，不论那个该保护的人是不是你。甚至老实讲，我觉得这也没什么需要抱歉的，从数年前我穿上战甲开始，或许已经注定了结局。史蒂夫则点点头，说我明白。就像他眼睁睁看着托尼打了响指，眼睁睁看着反应堆熄灭下去。说出来可能没人相信，那时史蒂夫内心其实非常平静，因为如果易地而处，他会做出同样的选择。他称其为宿命，人无法与之抗衡。  
他知道每次行动之前托尼都会录好遗言，长年累月竟然也积累出了不少，全部被Friday分门别类保存好。不过他一句也不敢听。或许终有一日他会的，说不准是什么时候，总之不是现在。  
巴基曾经劝过他要放下向前看，他拍拍他的肩笑笑，我不能，正如你也不能。但是没关系，他接着说，我从不惧怕痛苦，更何况与痛苦比起来，托尼曾赠予过我的美好更多。  
命运从来不吝惜于他。但史蒂夫不得不承认，厄斯金博士的血清或许在非体力的领域对他的改造更为显著，它将他打造成一个真正的强者。只是他在很久以后才明白这点，他的记忆与信念比常人更加坚不可摧。史蒂夫·罗杰斯不以承受痛苦为痛苦，也完全可以背着重负继续向前走，连路线都不会有一丝一毫的偏移，正如他所表现出的那样。  
信纸已经被写满大半，史蒂夫回过神来，将语无伦次的信揉成团扔掉。这是他小时候养成的习惯，烦躁或伤心时就随手抽张信纸涂涂画画，想到什么写什么，然后再撕掉，心情就会好很多。托尼就曾为此取笑过他恐怕这辈子都离不开纸质文件了。  
他总是能在生活的每个角落里想起托尼，仿佛在通过每一点碎片拼凑出一个完整的他。

*

“我希望他的愿望能够成真。”托尼说。  
“哈？”声音竟然无法抑制地大笑起来，“可是我做不到。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为他根本没有许愿。”

*

史蒂夫并不知道托尼就在距离他几步远的地方。  
“我说过，时间于我而言是不存在的，甚至不算线性，所以这中间是半年还是半天，对你来说也都一样。我只是随便把你带来一个时间点，反正你死掉之后，史蒂芬·罗杰斯一直是这么活着的——当然是因为你迟迟不能做决定又不肯浪费这个机会，才这么麻烦。”  
“你真是我见过最尽职尽责的AI。”  
“我不是AI，不过随你怎么说。”  
手穿过他的身体停在半空，史蒂夫毫无察觉地专心写着字，托尼低头看着被他涂得乱七八糟的信纸说，“他总有一天会忘记我开始新的生活。时间能抚平一切是句屁话，但它的确是真理。”  
“他不会。你知道他不会。这世上除了他自己，没有人比你更了解他。”  
托尼不得不承认它说得对。  
在看到这一切之前，他其实想过很多个愿望，AI是个挺好说话的AI，并不介意他打草稿，还皱着眉——托尼通过语气判断出的神情——跟他一起商量。正因为他明白这痛苦会跟随史蒂夫一生，所以甚至起过一了百了的心思，抹除掉史蒂夫对他所有的记忆，被否定了，“记忆是米德加德人最珍贵的私有财产，我无权干涉。”  
“那么你究竟允许我许什么愿望？复活也不能，删除记忆也不许，可没人告诉过我许愿还有标准答案。”托尼提高了些声音，反正史蒂夫听不见。  
“你可以选择放弃机会。”又是同样的论调。  
在僵局时刻，史蒂夫忽然有了动作，他将信纸揉成一团扔掉，然后从书桌前离开，托尼屏息看着他走到窗前停住，窗口正对着那座纪念雕像。  
他妈的，托尼几乎要破口大骂，究竟是谁想出了这个糟糕透顶的主意。  
史蒂夫安静地站在那儿，对身后这场名副其实的天人交战懵然不知。  
托尼就这样飘在他身边，距离很近，稍一前倾就可以吻上史蒂夫的脸颊，但他永远也做不到。  
他知道史蒂夫为什么没有许愿，谁都心知肚明，因为这愿望永远不可能成真。  
“如果——我许愿，让他能够看到我呢？不必复活，也不必对现实做出任何改变。”  
“你确定？”  
“我确定。让他看见我，让他知道我还在，我从来没走开过。”  
“你永远碰不到他，他也碰不到你。你永远只是个独立意识，意识你懂吗？”  
“你不用再重复，我都知道。”托尼停在史蒂夫眼前，咫尺之距，控制力道试图把指尖放在他的脸颊上，谈不上失败与否，“我想你大概不明白我有多想他。”  
“唔，”它拉长声音，“你认为我不明白吗？你就从来没好奇过我是谁？不过你比我幸运得多。”  
“你——”有什么念头在脑中一闪而过，它稍纵即逝，因此托尼没能抓住，但声音不再给他继续对话的机会。  
眼前白光大盛，他没能说出口的后半句话卡在喉咙里，声音随之消失了，托尼匆匆忙忙揉了揉眼睛以适应突如其来的刺眼光亮，由此错过了史蒂夫见他第一眼时最本真的反应。  
但事实上史蒂夫几乎没什么反应，他只是茫然地眨了眨眼睛，没有意料之中的狂喜、惊讶抑或痛哭失声，就那么僵立在原地。  
时间有几秒钟的凝固。  
史蒂夫又眨了眨眼，片刻后，温柔地叹了口气，“……我记得我并没在做梦；不过还是很惊喜，我已经很久很久很久没梦见过你了。”  
这和他想象中的重逢实在有些不太一样。托尼愣了愣，反倒成了不知该作何反应的那一个。他凑近了点儿，清清嗓子，“……嘿亲爱的，生日快乐。可这不是梦。”  
“生日快乐？”史蒂夫的笑意有了一丝裂纹，他困惑地看着幻影，目光还能穿透他的身体投向不远处的石雕。钢铁侠就矗立在那儿，作为一场胜利战役的象征，二者遥相呼应，因此更不像是真的。  
“我……我大概永远没法给你一个真实的吻，热辣到你下一秒就想把我扔到床上去。触碰，理论上讲也不可能，但我的确就是我，不是AI，不是梦，不是既定程序。那个响指的确拿走了太多，但还好夺走的不是全部的我……”托尼干巴巴地说了一大通，突然觉得泄气，他不知道要说什么史蒂夫才能相信，但他也不知道其实他说什么史蒂夫都愿意相信。  
“托尼，听我说，放松，亲爱的，”史蒂夫打断他搜肠刮肚的证词，仰着头笑了笑，神情柔和而安宁，“你想知道我今天许了什么愿望吗？”  
托尼一愣，但他随即摇摇头，没有戳穿，“我不知道。”  
“想让你亲亲我。”失而复得原来感觉是如此美妙，史蒂夫觉得自己有些过于接受良好了，可他实在不舍得把一分一秒浪费在惊讶这种无谓的事情上，“你能满足我吗？”  
好吧，托尼得承认，他喜欢史蒂夫现编谎话的能力。  
在生日还没过去的这最后一分钟，名副其实的天使托尼满足了史蒂夫的愿望。这吻并没有实感，于是后者睁着眼睛，凝视着另一双因透明而略浅的眼眸。他看见了同样的泪水在彼此眼眶中流溢，但这已经令他满足。  
时钟悄然划过零点，指向了新的一天。  
故事就是这样了，它严格地说算不上是结局，而只是一个开始。反正托尼还有四个愿望可以兑现，也许真正的重逢就在不远的某一天。  
但总之，他们再也不会分离。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你看到结尾。其实这个脑洞最想表达的就是“痛苦的根源不是死亡，是分离”，所以我坚持认为它是HE。  
以及解释一下设定，正文没有提（找不到合适的地方解释了），但在预设里那个AI是斯塔克的本我。其实许愿没有那么多限制，只是“本我”在骗他。只是想设定一个他自己来与其对话，就像是本我在帮助他找到正确的方向一样。但好像没写出来。


End file.
